


A First for Everything, Christmas Edition!

by TrueBlueSonic



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas celebrations, Established Relationship, Fluff, I put in as many Christmas traditions as I could think of!, M/M, Silver has never celebrated Christmas before, Sonic has plenty of plans to make this the best Christmas ever, Tails is a supportive little brother, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueBlueSonic/pseuds/TrueBlueSonic
Summary: With Christmas just around the corner, Sonic realises that Silver has never celebrated the holiday before. It’s up to him, with some help from Tails, to provide his slightly sceptical boyfriend with a memorable first Christmas full of traditions, slight truth-twisting regarding Santa Claus, and quite possibly some mistletoe kisses.
Relationships: Silver the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	A First for Everything, Christmas Edition!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XxSilver_LeaxX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxSilver_LeaxX/gifts).



“…So you place a pine tree inside your house, dress it up prettily and sing songs around it, then a man named Santa Claus who drives a sled pulled by flying reindeers breaks in through your fireplace during the night, leaves presents in the stockings you put up there, which you open as if it _isn’t_ creepy, and then a few days later you extensively celebrate the fact that a new year has apparently begun?”

“When you put it like that, it sounds kinda fake.” Silver rolled his eyes as Sonic stuck his tongue out at him, instead opting to snuggle closer against the blue form draped over couch. With the blinds in front of the window fully open he could see the powdery white stuff called snow drift gently to the white-coloured ground, as it had been doing for the past few days already. While at first he had been wary of the unexpected surprise he had quickly found out that burrowing through it was surprisingly fun, at least until his quickly-assembled den had started melting around him and his fur had become icily wet. As long as he moved around enough and didn’t cover himself in snow fully he wouldn’t become too cold, though, especially not after putting on a sweater and his scarf. And luckily he could always rely on Sonic to be there with a soft towel and plenty of cuddles to warm up his body and his soul.

“It does! How can that Santa Claus come in when Tails’ workshop doesn’t have a fireplace?” he smugly countered the Blue Blur, wondering how the hedgehog would talk his way out of this one. He scrunched up his nose in mock anger when Sonic’s chuckling only intensified with his inquiry.

“Santa works in mysterious ways,” his boyfriend assured him with a wink, one finger finding its way behind a silver-furred ear and giving it a thorough scratch. “When you come downstairs on Christmas Day and see all the presents in your stocking and under the tree you’ll see that I was right.”

With a hum of approval brought forth by the caressing Silver pressed his face against Sonic’s chest more, snuggling into the embrace more comfortably. “If you say so,” he retorted, still not entirely convinced. The whole thing felt immensely illogical to him… On the other hand, he lived in a world where people, himself included, regularly were gifted with different superpowers and where he and his boyfriend could use seven magical gems to turn Super to fight off gods and the robotic creations of an egg-shaped evil genius. The idea of someone bringing presents to all the good children in the dead of night didn’t seem too implausible compared to that.

He’d play along for now and see, he decided. Maybe he could ask Tails too, what with the little fox being much less of a trickster than his blue older brother who was now cuddling with the time traveller. Despite the affection between them he could sense Sonic’s mood become more solemn, and the finger behind his ear stopped in its movement. “Have you ever celebrated something like Christmas before?” the Blue Blur asked him with a frown as he looked up sleepily, and he frowned himself at the question.

“…I don’t think so, no. There weren’t any holidays and celebrations in the future…” His ears drooped and he sighed sadly as his mind irrevocably drifted back to his youth.

Sonic reached out to give him a kiss on his brow, and despite his dour mood Silver smiled. He was in the present now, and he had Sonic at his side. No need to mourn about his past, there was only his future he would make with Sonic and everyone he held dear. “Then I’ll make this the best Christmas ever for you,” the speedster vowed, and Silver leaned against him with his eyes closed as he purred softly.

\-----

With the holidays well underway, Sonic’s preparations had been even more busy than normal. While he usually already spent quite some time to pick out the perfect gifts for his friends, living for the moment wherein someone opened their present and their face was overtaken with joy and elation, he now had an extra responsibility in the form of his boyfriend. With Silver not knowing anything about the holidays it was up to him, as hero of the world and loving significant other, to make sure the time traveller had the best first experience of Christmas one could ever have.

Sonic and Tails usually hosted the celebrations in Tails’ lab in Emerald Town instead of the one in Mystic Ruins. Not only were they closer to shopping centres and people in general, without being dependent on the fickle public transport system that would malfunction entirely the moment even a speck of snow touched the tracks, the tiny fox also desired large quantities of snow to make his winter a true success. Since they would be unable to get those right next to a tropical rainforest, they moved to the city each winter as they felt the temperatures start to drop, and operated from there.

Before the actual holidays started tons of things needed to be done as well: choosing and decorating a tree, gift-shopping, preparing food and snacks… The list was exhaustive and near-endless, but he wouldn’t be Sonic the Hedgehog if he didn’t work through this challenge with his trademark rapid speed and bright grin. This year would be extra special, if only because Silver was there to celebrate with them. With no knowledge of Christmas the psychic simply had to be included in all the preparations and festivities, Tails agreeing to help without hesitation. Sonic made sure to extensively thank his little brother for being so accepting of the added component in their usual plans, though Tails assured him that he liked the change and was happy to provide some assistance. With the aid of the genius Silver would be in good hands for sure. 

The instant Sonic had presented his thoughts Tails had told him to let Silver feel the magic of Santa Claus at least for one year. To Sonic’s regret, only days after the first time they had celebrated with the two of them the little fox had figured out everything concerning the holiday didn’t entirely add up. He had confronted his older brother with the idea that Santa actually wasn’t real at only four years of age, and despite his usual speediness the hedgehog hadn’t been quick enough to come up with a plausible explanation. The one year wherein Tails did still believe had been amazing, though, and he still remembered the utter excitement of the small fox who was wholly convinced Santa would come and bring them presents. If he could make Silver feel the same, if only for one time, he would gladly do so.

Their list of possible things to do with Silver started with the tree. With the fox’s fondness for the smell they always got a real one; there was a Christmas fair where they sold good ones, along with small hand-made trinkets and foods. As such, they met up with Silver one freezing morning in front of Tails’ house, Sonic wearing a thick skiing jacket and the genius dressed up in multiple layers of winter clothes and scarfs, courtesy of his worried big brother. A thick pair of mitts and a woolly cap made the look complete for both.

“Aren’t you… a bit overdressed?” Silver asked with a chuckle as he took in the sight of the speedster and the slightly-miffed fox, the latter of whom was nearly unable to walk with his extra barrage. Silver himself had kept it easy, only wearing a sweater plus the red scarf Cream had given him for his birthday. With the way his breath created puffs of clouds in the air and his face was glowing he had probably ran to them. No wonder he wasn’t cold, Sonic thought with a laugh as he rushed over, pressing a kiss to a frozen cheek.

“You can never be too careful,” he assured Silver as he quickly undid his own scarf and wrapped it around the grey hedgehog’s neck, fitting it snugly around the one already present and bundling up the lower half of his face. “You need to dress warmly in this weather, otherwise you might catch a cold! Wait here!”

Zipping back into the house, he quickly grabbed another pair of mitts they had left over, plus a hat. The former were put on easily enough, quickly slipped over the gloves already present, but the hat presented a problem: no matter how many times Sonic pushed down the stubborn quills to fit them underneath the thing they jumped right up again, deviant just as their giggling owner could be. “We need to glue it down, it’s unavoidable,” Tails said gravely from the sidelines as Silver jumped away from the hat and Sonic’s grasp with a squeak.

“I don’t need a hat, my ears aren’t even that cold!” the psychic protested as he flew above them, snickering wildly while staying just out of reach from Sonic’s grasping hands as the latter jumped up to snatch him out of the air.

The Blue Blur, giving up on his attempts to be a mother hen for the moment, stuck his tongue out. “Don’t come crying to me when you turn into an icicle, then!” he scolded, though there was no malice behind his words. With a laugh Silver grabbed some snow with his powers and threw it at him, Tails joining into the fray as best he could with his limited movements. Gracefully jumping to the side, Sonic wasted no time in retaliating. With at least four impromptu snowball fights on their trip it took them much longer to get to the fair than expected, but he wouldn’t have any other way, Sonic thought with a laugh as Silver got nailed in the face with a well-aimed snow projectile. After all, teasing your little brother by making him a walking package of clothes and shoving snow down people’s sweaters were just as much a part of Christmas as everything else.

\----

Despite the upbeat attitude from his companions and the cheerful atmosphere of the fair, tree-shopping with Tails turned out to be… a pain. Every time Sonic or Silver showed the fox a tree that they thought looked good, it got shot down immediately after only seconds of inspection. Common critiques included a wrong shape, too tall, too short, empty spots, brown needles, and one time Tails rejected one on the basis that ‘he just wasn’t feeling it’. Eventually the hedgehogs left him to his business and went to grab some hot chocolate from a nearby stall, sipping on the warm drink as they watched the genius fervently waddle around between at least a dozen different pines with a measuring tape firmly held in his grasp.

“He does this every year, you get used to it eventually,” Sonic murmured into Silver’s ear, which flicked as the warm breath tickled it. With a small chuckle Silver nuzzled closer into the scarf Sonic had given him and looked around, taking in the area. They were far from alone, under his curious gaze entire families were performing the exact same show as Tails was right now. He had no idea that choosing a tree was apparently this big an occasion, nor could he really wrap his head around it. They all looked the same to him, but apparently Tails had a whole list of criteria his perfect pine needed to meet. Standing a bit wayward of the area with Sonic felt nice though, and the drink the Blue Blur had bought for them tasted simply delicious. He could wait a while for the fox to be finished, although the tips of his ears did feel a bit chilly now that he was standing still. But that was knowledge he would withhold from Sonic for the time being.

The stall they were standing near was far from the only one present on the fair. Bright colours spread all over the area as far as the eye could see, with strings of flickering lights in all sorts of colours being wrapped around the stands and the surrounding trees. Cheerful music played and children and adults alike ran around, laughing and playing with each other and in the snow. Others were standing to the side like he was, also eating or drinking something warm or just enjoying the vibe. Watching over the scenery filled Silver with a deep fondness for both the world of the past and Sonic, who had taken him here to share it with him.

“This is the one!” Tails’ voice tore him from his reverie, and he looked up in awe at the tree that rose above all three of them. He could have sworn that the thing was almost twice his height, as he lifted himself up and twirled around it to take it in from every angle. It was bright green, and its branches proudly extended on all sides. “I love it!” he assured the fox as he carefully reached out to pet the oddly-shaped leaves it boasted. He couldn’t feel their texture due to the thick mitts Sonic had given him, but with the way the twigs swayed under his touch he couldn’t help but smile.

“Are you sure it will fit in the workshop, Tails?” Sonic inquired as his eyes trailed over the pine with a frown. Silver glanced the tree over again. It did look _very_ tall, but the tree itself seemed fine as it was… he didn’t want Sonic to have to cut off a piece from the top!

The genius however chuckled confidently. “I measured it all out, it’s gonna fit with the star and exactly 1.5 inches left from the ceiling!” He proudly held the pine up as he swished his tails around, and Silver had to laugh at the smug face he was wearing as he clumsily pointed towards his measuring tape.

“Then it’s fine with me!” Sonic gave his approval as he reached over to take the tree from Tails, and Silver sighed in relief. He knew about the tradition of putting ornaments and trinkets in the tree, plus similar lights as were present at the fair, and he couldn’t wait to see it in its full beauty. “We do already have enough baubles and trinkets,” Sonic responded when he inquired about it, “but it doesn’t hurt to take a look around. Maybe we’ll find something amazing!”

Silver beamed as he looked at all the different stalls, each filled to the brim with colours and shapes. He could make out a wide variety of items in almost every single one, beckoning him to take a look around and see if he could find something he liked. “I want to find the best ornament ever! This tree is gonna look stunning!”

He purred as Sonic ruffled his quills, though the movement was a bit awkward with the tree the speedster was trying to hold up with his other hand. “You and Tails go take a peek, I’ll put our new friend here somewhere safe and join you later!” the speedster told him as he lifted the tree up fully and walked to a less crowded spot on the fair.

“Okay!” Tail wagging and with the yellow fox in his wake, he rushed off into the market, making sure he did not spill a drop of his drink in the meantime. He’d find the best ornament in the world, and make Sonic proud of him for sure.

\-----

“Ooh, Sonic, look!”

Even halfway on the other side of the market Sonic heard Silver’s call, and he jogged over towards the time traveller with a grin on his face. His boyfriend was easy to find, standing next to one of the stall with his eyes shining and waving enthusiastically. Tails was located right next to him, for some reason wearing about the biggest grin Sonic thought he could muster. “This one looks just like you!” the grey hedgehog hollered while pointing towards one of the wares, and Sonic leaned past him to see what made him so excited.

“…Um,” he faltered as he laid his eyes on it.

Silver was right, the specific bauble he referred to did indeed look like him… if it was made by someone who had only seen a picture of him once, a long time ago, and was asked to recreate the trinket from memory alone years later. There was no mistake from the shade of blue used and the red on what he suspected were the thing’s feet, though. Its quills were all over the place, and although he wasn’t able to count how many it had he was wholly sure it was not the correct amount in the slightest. In fact, it did not appear like they managed to capture anything actually _resembling_ his features… The paint for its eyes, muzzle, and stomach could only be described as “off” and he hadn’t looked that rotund in literally years, nor could he tell whether the object had something like ears. The only thing that its creator got somewhat correct where the two balls of white that he presumed symbolised the gloves on what had to be its arms. Tails’ grin had only grown wider during his inspection, and from the muffled sounds he was producing he most likely was very much trying to hold in his laughter.

“Can we take this one? Pleaaaase? It’s so cute!”

Sonic took one look at the psychic’s big, pleading eyes and wagging tail, before glancing at the ornament once more. He didn’t know whether to be insulted by Silver’s fascination with the thing or appreciate his devotion to finding the perfect ornament, no matter their apparent differences in taste. From the corner of his eyes he could see Tails had doubled over now, snickers spilling past the hands clasped over his mouth. Turning his attention back to Silver again he saw that the other’s eyes had miraculously become even larger and more begging, and his ears were drooping as he showed Sonic his best impression of a lost, abandoned puppy. _Awww_ , the hedgehog decided with a raised eyebrow, as the ornament’s eyes seemed to mockingly stare right into his soul and challenge him to let down the over-eager time traveller. What was the harm?

With a wink and a grin he lifted the bauble from where it hung in the stall and gave it to its vendor, who was also very much failing to hide her amusement when the monstrosity was presented to her. It was probably more because of _who_ was buying it, Sonic thought to himself as Tails’ giggles reached his ears on one side, and Silver was almost vibrating with excitement on the other. Regardless, she said nothing but the usual as Sonic put down the money and she wrapped it in bubble wrap and a bag, which the Blue Blur handed to Silver with a ruffle over the other’s quills. “Here you go, Silv. It’s fragile, so be careful with it!”

“Thank you, thank you!!”

With an “oompf!” Sonic could barely catch the excited psychic, who had foregone the speedster’s warning for the moment and had launched himself into an embrace at full force. Purring loudly his boyfriend gave him many pecks all over his face, wrapping one arm around a blue-furred back while the other protectively clutched the bag with the ornament to his chest. Shaking his head gently at his silly behaviour Sonic wrapped his own arms around Silver as well. If it made his boyfriend this happy, he decided as he leaned in to give the other a kiss back, he’d gladly buy all the ugly knockoff Christmas baubles in the world.

\-----

As it turned out, psychic powers made carrying the tree back quite easy. Silver simply lifted himself and the pine with his powers, and Sonic and Tails too for good measure, and quickly flew all of them back to Tails’ workshop in the city. Whereas Tails and their new inanimate companion where gently placed on the ground Sonic “accidentally” ended up into a snow drift, and both Tails and Silver had the time of their life to avoid the rapidly-created snowballs the blue hedgehog flung at them from his powdery prison. To Silver’s surprise they did eventually manage to get both themselves and the tree inside with no more collateral damage than a few snowflakes stuck to their pelts. It was already late afternoon, and with how dark it had become outside in the time they were goofing around Tails quickly turned on the lights of the room as they entered. After a quick break to warm up they placed themselves in front of the pine, which was proudly displayed in a well-visible corner of the living room and surrounded by dozens of boxes. It was time to begin decorating.

“You need to start with the light first,” Tails said as he promptly pushed an opened box into Silver’s hands, pulling out a long string of lights. Whereas the fox meticulously wrapped them around the tree, shifting every clip around at least twice before pinning it to a branch, Sonic’s method was more to run around the pine a couple of times with the string in hand and see where they would end up. Silver could barely free himself from getting caught in the branches, quickly teleporting himself and Tails out of the sparkly prison when Sonic set off. Eventually, after some squabbles between the three of them and two more impromptu escapes, the tree was wrapped up in the lights with everyone’s approval. 

“So now we get to put in the baubles!” Proudly Silver hung Sonic’s lookalike he had acquired at the fair in the tree first, making sure it was displayed front and centre. “Doesn’t it look adorable? It’s almost exactly as cool as you!” he gushed to Sonic, who was looking at the ornament with a small, vaguely pained-looking grin. 

“Yeah… very adorable!” Sonic responded after a short silence, and Silver purred with his approval. Opening the boxes he gasped as he looked at the shiny ornaments presented to him, meticulously taking every single one out and turning it around in his hands before giving it to Sonic and Tails. They had a wide variety of colours and shapes, some of which he recognised: a few looked like rings, others like Chao heads or small vehicles like planes, and there were even seven that were miniatures of the Chaos Emeralds. He studied himself in the glass of each ornament, laughing at how distorted his features looked in his reflection.

Lost in thought, Silver was surprised to find the last box with baubles had been emptied fully, and Sonic and Tails had stepped away from the branches as well. Turning around to see the tree in full, he gasped in delight. He had laid eyes on a few dressed-up pines already, in all shapes and sizes, but to him their own looked the most beautiful of all.

“Here, you place the star on top,” Sonic told him as he took Silver’s hand and carefully placed a shimmering golden star in it, though not before kissing the tips of his fingers. Silver purred from the gentle affection before turning his attention to the object entrusted to him. He had seen a few of these before, so he was pretty sure he knew what to do. Lifting himself up to float at the same height as the tree’s crest, Silver studied how to best tackle this. The star had a small extension with a hole in it, which seemed to fit over the crown of the pine. Shrouding the object in his powers he slowly lifted it over the top branch of the tree that proudly pointed skywards, making sure to avoid the ceiling and risk breaking anything. When it was placed the way he thought it was supposed to look, he gently let it go and dropped to the ground, bowing to an applauding Sonic and Tails.

“…I love it,” he murmured softly as he turned back to took in their tree in all its glory. With a gentle squeeze of his hand Sonic dashed away, and Silver blinked as the lights were turned off and the curtains were closed. In the darkness he couldn’t really make anything out with his vision, but he could feel Sonic rummage around near the pine. With a soft click Sonic turned on the lights they had put in, and Silver gasped as the shimmering golden specks began to dance around the room. The speedster walked over to him and wrapped his arm around a grey-furred shoulder, and the psychic reached over to press a kiss against the side of his boyfriend’s head. He knew that the tree could only stay for a short time, but he already was brimming with excitement to do the whole thing again next year.

Eventually Sonic let go of his shoulder and grabbed his hand instead, giving it a careful squeeze. “Ready to explore some more traditions?” he asked with a grin, and Silver responded with an enthusiastic nod. Quickly grabbing some more boxes they went to work, hanging up decorations on the walls and in front of the windows while Sonic and Tails taught Silver some traditional Christmas songs. The grey hedgehog smiled as Sonic put three stockings, one new, under the wreath they had hung next to the tree. Everything looked so pretty, he almost wished Christmas would last forever… but he still wasn’t entirely sure about that Santa guy. 

\-----

With a lavish yawn Sonic stretched out his muscles, laughing as he took in the sleepy faces of his companions. They had truly outdone themselves with their dinner this year, no doubt because of Silver’s help, and his stomach felt comfortably stuffed to the brim as he laid on the couch. Still, he could see the clock hanging on the opposite wall, telling him they were nearing half past 10 in the evening. With one thermos of coffee on the table and another pot brewing in the kitchen he could probably go for a few more hours, and he’d need them. He still had a lot to do regarding wrapping gifts and making the idea of Santa as believable as possible for Silver tomorrow, so it was time to get the two younger ones to sleep so he could be free to work his magic.

“You two go to bed already. I need to stay here a bit longer and make everything work out for Santa.”

“So Santa really _is_ coming?” Silver, who had been dozing on the couch next to him, pricked up his ears in a millisecond as his eyes flew open to stare intently at the Blue Blur. Sonic laughed at how alert he looked compared to just moments prior.

“Yes.” The speedster breathed a sigh of relief as Tails took over, the young fox meticulously fiddling around with the stockings that were displayed underneath the wreath on the wall. “He has every year, at least. There’s no doubt in my mind that this year he will too.”

Sonic hoped the fox’s reassurance was the final push needed to wholly convince Silver. It made sense the latter would believe his little brother more, Sonic thought to himself with a laugh as the psychic followed Tails’ example and also tried to hang his stocking perfectly straight, though he refused to get up from the couch and instead lazily moved it with his powers. The Blue Blur was known for his pranks, whereas Tails generally was more humble and thoughtful; if he said something was true, Silver tended to believe him without a second thought.

Unfortunately for Sonic Silver did not let the topic rest, scrambling to sit upright when his stocking was to his liking. “Well, then… I want to stay up and see Santa.” The pouty face and crossed arms of his boyfriend brought back memories of a little fox who had said the exact same four years ago, and Sonic smiled fondly as he placed his thermos of coffee within reach and gestured for both Silver and Tails to sit down and lean against his sides.

“We can sit here for a little while, but Santa only comes when the good children are already in bed,” he told the psychic as he moved his hands to their ears, and meticulously began to massage them. He hoped the touch would lull both of them into slumber, after which he could easily carry them upstairs and have the whole night free for his plans. As he had expected Tails went quiet and fell asleep within minutes, softly snoring as he drooled a little on Sonic’s chest, but Silver seemed determined to make true of his word. Every time he zoned out and Sonic thought he’d dozed off in full his eyes would peek open again and drowsily take in the room, no matter how relaxed Sonic tried to make him feel.

Stifling a sigh, Sonic took in the hands of the clock, which ticked by mercilessly the longer they sat on the couch. It was already past 1 AM now, and despite the caffeine boost he could feel his own eyelids droop as well. His body was itching to get moving, if only to clear up his stuffy head a bit.

“I’m going to put Tails to bed,” he whispered in Silver’s ear, though he only got a murmur in response. Getting off the couch without jostling either of his younger companions was a challenge, but eventually Sonic managed to carry Tails up the stairs to his room without knocking the other hedgehog off the couch. Putting the little fox in his bed Sonic pressed a kiss to his forehead, gently thanking him in his thoughts for his patience and kindness regarding Silver. Even if next year they’d have to tell Silver the truth, Tails still played an integral part in making this one Christmas the most exciting it could have been for the time traveller.

Sonic barely suppressed a laugh as he snuck into the living room again, socked feet noiseless on the floor. Silver laid stretched out on the couch fully, entirely zonked out and fast asleep for real this time. Standing in the door opening Sonic lovingly took in the rise and fall of his chest and the twitching of his nose for a minute, before carefully lifting him up as well and leading him to Sonic’s own bedroom. They could share a bed this night, and it would be nice to go to sleep with a warm, cuddly hedgehog next to him once he was finished with his plans. Silver got a kiss too, at which he pulled a small face with a smile in his dreams, and Sonic fondly cupped his cheek for a second more before tiptoeing out of his room.

Making sure to be as quiet as possible, keeping his ears pricked for any currently-unwanted spectators, Sonic went to the garage where he and Tails had stored the presents. Silver usually did not rummage through there, so they had deemed it a good place to put the gifts for the time being. Most of them were wrapped already, but Sonic had acquired some more things at the fair for both his friends… And he’d have to put all the presents underneath the tree, and fill their stockings, and come up with an explanation as to where Santa entered the house if it wasn’t through their non-existent fireplace…

The lookalike ornament stared at him mockingly from where it hung in the tree as he grabbed the tape and wrapping paper, plus an extra batch of coffee, and he sighed as he took a deep swig and got to work. Yes, this was going to be a long night.

\-----

The moment the light of morning hit his eyelids Silver shot up, wide awake and beyond himself with excitement. Today was officially Christmas, meaning he’d find out whether or not Santa was real right now! He looked around in surprise when he saw that he was in Sonic’s bedroom, though. His last memories were of him and the speedster sitting on the couch and cuddling last evening, but now he was upstairs. He had to have fallen asleep, meaning his plan to stay up and see Santa Claus in person had backfired badly, to his disappointment. But Sonic _had_ said that Santa would only come when the good children were in bed already…!

With enough clamour Sonic, who oddly laid in a deep sleep beside him, was woken up too, and the psychic rushed to Tails’ room to pluck him out of bed as well. The two bounded down the stairs with a yawning Sonic in their wake, hurling themselves through the door of the hallway and gracelessly crashing onto the floor of the living room.

“He really did come!” Silver hollered as he scrambled up easily, lifting up Tails as well and flinging them both at the wall where their now-filled stockings hung. Underneath the tree he could see there were more presents, stacked up against each other as they were cradled underneath the branches. Enthusiastically he began to rummage through the sock, licking his lips at the sweets it contained and carefully feeling the heavy present to see what it contained. Tails was doing the same, snickering in victory as he lifted out multiple handfuls of mint candy and canes.

“Don’t eat those before breakfast,” Sonic yawned loudly as he shambled over, though he immediately forewent his own advice and popped a candy out of his own stockings in his mouth. “You two fell asleep, but I stayed up late to run into Santa. Wanted to tell you all about it in the morning,” he told Silver as the psychic looked at him with concern, stopping his foraging through the stocking for a second.

He gasped in excitement. “Did you see him?!”

“…No, sorry. Must have fallen asleep before that.” Another yawn followed.

“Awww.” Despite his disappointment Silver pulled Sonic close to him, letting him snuggle up in his chest fur as he waited for the hedgehog to wake up a bit more. “That’s really sweet of you, though! Next year I’ll make sure to stay up with you and we’ll see him for real!”

“I appreciate it,” Sonic murmured as he dragged himself to the adjacent kitchen and plopped down on one of the chairs, and Silver could have sworn he had fallen asleep again the moment he had sat down.

Making his way over to the kitchen as well he fired up the coffee machine. “Maybe we should wait with opening the presents until after breakfast,” he whispered to Tails, who nodded with a small laugh. Hopefully with a batch of caffeine Sonic would wake up enough to be alert, and he’d be ready to answer all the questions Silver had about Santa Claus. There were still quite some things that seemed illogical to him, and if Sonic had never seen Santa before he doubted he would have the answer to all his questions, but he couldn’t wait to ask and find out. 

\-----

Staying up this late had been worth it, Sonic decided as he fondly took in Tails and Silver between sips of coffee from his newly-acquired “World’s Best Brother” mug. He himself had gifted Tails a toolset the fox had asked for, and for Silver he had picked a book about fairy tales. The two of them were laying on the ground and reading through the first story now, Silver carefully pointing to every word as his eyes trailed over it and Tails helping him with the longer ones. Listening to the story unfolding from Silver’s mouth was simply adorable, and he basked in the other’s voice as he strung together the tale. This was a lot more fun and pleasurable to listen to than the rapid questions the hedgehog had fired at him and Tails over breakfast regarding Santa, but luckily Tails had taken some liberties with providing a plausible story as the speedsters brain slowly woke up with the caffeine. And he himself had enforced the idea of Santa Claus being real in the first place, so he couldn’t be mad at the psychic and his inquiries in the slightest.

“That went great!” Tails assured the time traveller when they had reached the end, and Silver bashfully rubbed the back of his head as he chuckled in reply. Sauntering over as well, normal gait back with the boost of caffeine, Sonic plopped down next to them and lovingly stroked Silver’s back. His attention drifted to Tails, who was staring at him quite obviously. When their eyes met Tails looked up towards the ceiling and inconspicuously pointed an ear towards a certain spot over Silver’s head, making sure the grey hedgehog did not see what they were doing. Sonic nearly laughed out loud when he saw what the fox had put up there: a mistletoe, proudly displayed right in the middle of their usual walking route to ensnare its unknowing victims. Winking at his clever little brother, he began to formulate his ploy in his head with not a second to waste.

“Hey Silver,” Sonic asked the time traveller a bit later with a broad grin on his face, after Tails had left for the garage with another obvious wink, “do you know what type of plant that is?” He gestured up towards the ceiling, and Silver’s eyes followed the movement until they fell on the branch with its tiny green leaves and white berries.

“Oh! I’ve read about that one, it’s called a mistletoe!” Silver’s eyes lit up, and he enthusiastically launched into an explanation as he waved his hands passionately though the air. “It grows on trees and other plants for its nutrients! It can get about a meter tall, and it’s toxic, so you shouldn’t eat it!”

With a grin Sonic grabbed one of Silver’s hands, and suavely pulled the hedgehog against him in an embrace. “That’s not the only thing it’s well-known for,” he charmingly told his boyfriend as he pushed their noses together. “Do you know anything about a common tradition surrounding Christmas and a mistletoe?”

“…No?” Silver responded with a small laugh, leaning against Sonic as well and giving him a nuzzle.

Sonic’s grin broadened with the answer. “When two people are positioned right underneath a mistletoe together, they will need to kiss each other. It’s a Christmas law,” he purred in a grey-furred ear, gently lifting his thumb to stroke Silver’s cheek and lift up his face the tiniest bit so he could see where Sonic had pulled him to. “Tell me, where are we standing right now?”

“We’re standing… Oh!” Silver followed the movement of Sonic’s hand, finding himself planted directly underneath the small branch with Sonic right at his side. His entire face turned deep red as he stayed quiet for a few seconds. “Does… does that mean I get to kiss you now?” he asked bashfully as he peeked into emerald green eyes.

The naïve question made Sonic laugh, and he gently cupped both Silver’s reddened cheeks with his hands. “If you want to, of course,” he assured the psychic, though he did not doubt that the answer would be a guaranteed _yes_.

Despite his furious blush Silver moved in without hesitation, and Sonic nearly melted as the time traveller tenderly pressed his lips against his own and wrapped his arms around his waist. They could tell him about Santa not being real much later, he decided as he leaned into the kiss more, placing his own palms against Silver’s back as well. The psychic would undoubitly be disappointed, though Sonic knew for sure that he would understand their reasoning and appreciate what they did for him. Even if he did not believe anymore the coming year, if the two of them could spend their winter like this every time, they’d be sure to make the magic of Christmas last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and happy holidays, everyone! I wrote this as a Christmas gift for XxSilver_LeaxX! I hope you like it!
> 
> So I mostly followed American Christmas traditions for this, however... I don't know anything about American Christmas traditions! So if you see any glaring mistakes regarding the holidays, those are on me. Also, if you accidentally learned from this fic that Santa Claus isn't real you have my sincere apologies!
> 
> In case anyone is wondering, the bauble Silver picks is Sanic! Never thought I'd look into the Sanic meme for a fic, not gonna lie😂
> 
> It's already the second day of Christmas here, so maybe wishing you a merry Christmas is a bit redundant, but I wish you well regardless! For now, have a great rest of the holidays and happy new year!


End file.
